3 minutes to eternity
by ItsEmilyMills
Summary: Para Severus Snape, el fin del mundo terminaba en los contornos de las manos de Lily Evans. Snape!centric,Snape/Lily.


**disclaimer. **harry potter © J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros y demás accionistas.  
><strong>notas. <strong>esto se desdibuja, así que aviso. esto es algo que deberías leer antes del relato:

en un principio, fue un intento de Severus Snape/ Lily Evans. ahora, he cambiado de narrador y de orientación, es más Snape!centric. Bien, para tener clara la linea temporal, está narrada por un personaje que diré en su debido momento, por eso de preservar el misterio, aunque de misterio no hay demasiado, y en ese momento, tras la muerte de ella, en la que Snape decide unirse a la orden y cambiar de bando. el narrador repasa la historia de Snape en un intento de convencerle de por qué debería quedarse, y qué es lo que hizo mal.  
>está lleno de símbolos, que, espero, estén visibles, pero como sé que nadie se entera de lo que escribo, también los explicaré al final.<p>

aviso. las mayúsculas que falten, es decir, frases que, trans un punto, comiencen en minúscula, están hechas así. si no eres capaz de soportar el darle vueltas a la sintaxis, vete, o lee a cummings.  
>eso sí, tildes, están todas !<p>

**dedicado a Den, por ser todo lo que no ves, y todos los símbolos absurdos que hay aquí, por encontrarlos todos a la primera y encontrar incluso más de los que yo había previsto, escrito y meditado.  
>y por el gran beteo, y porque sé que le hace ilusión.<br>**(dice que Sev se le hace grande, pero ella es gigantesca)

* * *

><p><em>i've fallen down, there's no way out now<br>hey, welcome to hell_

* * *

><p><strong>3 minutes to eternity<strong>

Cada día un poco más, escaleras. Un peldaño más, tú puedes lograrlo, eres fuerte, estás triste.  
>Mira lejos, un poco más allá del cielo, yo sé que puedes traspasar las estrellas con los ojos. Míralas, son insípidas, están frías, ya sabes que no valen la pena.<p>

( pero ¿por qué sigues subiendo por tu escalera derrumbada? )  
>eres fuerte, estás triste.<p>

Pero tú puedes lograrlo.

Y dime, ¿qué piensas hacer cuando estés allí arriba? No, tú ya sabes que no puedes despistar al olvido.  
>(te seguirá adonde vayas)<p>

Pero vamos, cuéntame, ¿para qué tantos versos?  
>(crees que no lo veo, pero te agarras a ellos con desesperación, nunca te has atrevido a soltarlos)<p>

Pero cuéntame, ¿por qué esa obsesión con las ojos?  
>Yo sé que son hermosos, Severus, yo también los he visto. Pero ella se ha marchado, se fue por el camino que siguen los cometas.<br>Severus, ¿pretendes seguirla? (cobarde, cobarde) Oh, eso explica tu escalera al cielo. Pero mírala, si se está cayendo a trozos. Piénsalo, no sigas, ¿no ves que algún día también caerán esas estrellas que persigues?  
>Caerá ella, Severus, desde el cielo, caerán sus ojos.<br>( ¿estás loco, Severus? )

Todos saben de tu don, no hace falta que lo escondas. Y no me mires con ojos de ciego, no lo has estado nunca. Al final fue ella quien te cerró los párpados.  
>(tú, cegado por la luz de sus pupilas malditas)<p>

Déjame recordarte dónde la conociste.

Fue lejos del mar, lejos de todo. Lejos. Muy lejos. Al final de esas escaleras que bajaban.  
>Ella hablaba por los codos, y tú callabas, hasta que te lo pidió. Severus, todos sabemos de tus palabras, todos sabemos por qué callas, cada día y cada noche.<br>Esas verdades que se esconden.

( ¿por qué será que sólo aparecen cuando tú hablas? ¿por qué será que sabes lo que hay dentro? ¿ por qué guardas ese espejo dentro de tu boca, Severus? )

Le dijiste cómo era ella, a sus ojos – sólo a sus ojos, nunca a su alma – . No era la primera vez que lo hacías, ¿no es cierto? Yo lo sé, Severus, tantas personas que has matado ya.

Tres minutos.

Es el tiempo que tardas en hacerlo. Tú sabes el tiempo que dura la eternidad, lo máximo que una persona puede reflejarse en un espejo sin morir. Pero tú pasas un segundo de esos tres minutos, Severus, y hablas de lo que las personas guardan dentro como nadie podría soportarlo.  
>Como mirarse a uno mismo sin su máscara, tal y como es, nadie puede sobrevivir a eso, Severus, sin desear oírlo dos veces. Oírlo siempre<br>– para morir de miedo –

Pero, ¿cómo te atreviste a hablarle a ella? Yo te vi, mirabas sus manos – que no sus ojos – cuando le pediste que nunca te abandonara, que siguiese contigo.  
>(hasta las estrellas, hasta el final)<p>

Se lo confesaste. Le dijiste que morirías si se iba.  
>Dejaste a un lado tu obsesión con sus ojos – demasiado luminosos para tu oscuridad ponzoñosa – y, entonces, por primera vez, viste sus manos.<p>

Al final, eran lo que tú amabas de ella, sin llegar a ser ella en ningún momento. Te sentabas en uno de vuestros peldaños que descendían – no se sabe a dónde, descendían – y mirabas sus manos, y hablabas y hablabas y hablabas para que ella no muriese nunca.

(Sus manos eran demasiado hermosas, tú jamás podrías perderlas.)

¡Ah! Severus, las serpientes no aman, pero ella sí llegó a hacerlo. Te volviste tan negro, tan oscuro, te olvidaste du sus ojos y de su boca para que los límites de sus manos fueran los tuyos, para que el fin del mundo terminase en sus contornos.

Fue el día en que tus palabras la hirieron por primera vez cuando te lo preguntó.  
>( <em>Sev, ¿tú me odias? <em>)  
>Y tú te reíste. Si pudieras haber oído tu risa entonces…<br>Daba miedo, tu boca y tus carcajadas impetuosas. Daban miedo tus ojos, porque miraban sus manos, frenéticos, eran ojos de locura, de dolor.  
>¿sabías que ella lo sintió?<br>Fue tu mirada de metal y ansia de piel lo que la (des)ató.

¿dónde estábamos? Ah, sí. Tu risa. No pudiste oírla, claro, pero era de color rojo, como su pelo. Rojo helado, sospechoso de las canciones que se cantan justo antes de la lluvia. Así era tu risa, como de rosa de los vientos deshojada soplando en la dirección de sus temores.

Entiéndela, Severus. Ponte en su lugar por tres segundos.  
>¿cómo no caer en la trampa de esas escaleras del color del miedo?<br>¿cómo no querer huir de tu mirada, de tus dientes, de tu risa que vomitaba tu locura?

Asintió en un golpe de súbita comprensión.  
>(<em>tú me odias.<em>)  
>y tú abriste la boca y dejaste que las palabras fluyesen, la dejaste mirarse en el espejo tras tu lengua, y ella, salvaje, sólo atinó a darse la vuelta para dejarte con el eterno rubor del<p>

rojo

rojo

rojo

(_no te odio. ahora me eres indiferente, Evans_)

La llamaste – ya nunca usas su nombre, pero lo hiciste en silencio – y le dijiste que no la habías odiado nunca, pero que amabas sus manos, y las mirabas, obsesivo, con hambre de piel, aunque lo único que querías era verlas. Y te seguías riendo, y la geometría de tu risa arañaba las entrañas de su certeza doliente.

(¿cómo pudiste ser tan cruel, Severus?)

_nunca te he odiado ni apreciado, y ya nunca podré hacer nada de eso. pero qué manos tan hermosas, nunca, nunca, pero amo tus manos, no te vayas, no podría vivir si dejo de verlas; no te marches, no te amo pero necesito tenerte aquí, necesito mirar tus manos del mismo modo en que tú ves mi mente y mis palabras – _tú nunca has sabido ver, sólo mirar – _y moriremos los dos si te vas. no, no nos mates, eres tú la culpable, así que mátame de otra manera, pero no me dejes sin tus manos. _

( ¿sabes? a este vejestorio siempre se le ha dado bien leer entre líneas, Severus. tú querías que se marchase. y lo conseguiste, aunque, a qué precio – el de tu alma – )

Y era cierto. Ella necesitaba oírte, reflejarse en el espejo de tu lengua, desde donde saltaban todas las palabras que la hacían ser ella y la dejaban escaparse de su mundo de merodeadores y guerras.

Decidió abandonarte antes que morir contigo, y tú te fuiste a la esquina derecha, lejos de ella, donde se encuentran todas las monstruosidades.

Creíste poder vivir con ello hasta que se volvió polvo de estrellas y se fue tras la cola de un cometa agonizante.

Yo sé cómo ahora te rompes y la buscas, desde que la viste subir por esa escalera vuestra donde cada tarde descendíais un poquito más. Subió la escalera, la viste perderse dentro del cielo, se la tragó la distancia, la engulló el olvido, incluso esa boca que nunca llegaste a ver y esos ojos que nunca llegaste a recodar.

¿qué es de ti, Severus Snape? Aquí te tienes, trepando como puedes por tu escalera rota.  
>El espejo de tu boca está empañado, y tu mente cerrada, te sangra la risa, tus labios y tus palabras son ahora trozos transparentes que duelen al mirarlos – ahora que no está ella, nadie ve – y el recuerdo sabe a lejanía, donde la conociste.<p>

Sí, ahí te tienes, mirando las estrellas, incansables, porque esperas ver algún día unas manos como las suyas.  
>No vengo a ofrecerte, eso, porque tú sabes que no existen, no hace falta que las busques.<p>

(Lo que sí tengo son sus ojos, los que siempre has odiado, los que olvidaste y se fundieron con la niebla haciendo naufragar miles de barcos confundidos por el trepidante rubor de la noche sin brisa)

Si sigues reptando por tu sombra, cuando llegues al cielo arderás con el sol. Y cuando llueva, serán los pedazos del espejo de tu boca, cortantes, que caen desde arriba para morder a otro, hacerle sangrar como tu risa y desanudar su locura de cuerda.

Tu decisión es previsible, como todo lo que pasa por tu mente ya ciega.

(Cambias tu lealtad de esquina, hacia la izquierda, del lado del corazón que nunca tuviste, vagando por la línea que separa lo correcto y lo incorrecto, jactándote de tu triunfo y haber burlado la moralidad del resto.)

No hace falta que esperes más, puedes dejar de escalar peldaños, ya queda poco tiempo de subida antes de caer, finalmente, lejos del cielo donde ella se ha escondido.

Mira el reloj, te lo diré con calma.

* * *

><p><strong>aclaraciones.<br>**las escaleras es algo tan estúpido que es demasiado obvio.  
>bien, Snape siempre me ha parecido una persona brutalmente sincera, callada cuando lo requiere. es decir, que el espejo, el don, las palabras que matan, es eso, el simple hecho de que siempre vaya con la verdad-mentira por delante. cuando hablo de la mente, me refiero, obviamente, a la oclumancia y legeremancia, por supuesto.<br>primero, a él le gustan sus ojos, porque es bonita y simpática, él la abruma con la verdad (es el primero en hablarle sobre magia) y luego son las manos, que son el resto. el fuego del carácter y toda la explosividad que es detesta, pero para obsesionarse no se necesita necesariamente desear (bien, uno puede amar cosas que odie, ¿Den?)  
>las estrellas, son el recuerdo de ella, hablo de su muerte cuando se vuelve polvo de estrellas.<br>los dos lados son obviamente, la orden del fenix (izquierdo) y los mortifagos (derecho) y cualquier similitud con politica es meramente casual porque yo soy anarquista. (y como soy zurda elijo el izquierdo como el "bueno")  
>ver y mirar no son los mismo, es un detalle a tener en cuenta al leer.<br>obviamente, de nuevo, el narrador es Albus Dumbledore que le ofrece unirse a él y trabajar como un espía doble, y el recuerdo de los ojos de Lily son, claramente, los ojos de Harry.  
>los tres minutos, están claros. son más personales que símbolos, pero el título no podría ser más explícido.<p>

creo que aún así aún me quedan cosas, así que si hay dudas, ya sabes, review, opinion, crítica, constructiva o no, pregunta, peticiones de sexo, lo que sea.


End file.
